Rip's girlfriend
by stitchfan93
Summary: This is my first fanfiction based on Rev Runner brother, Rip Runner. Rip meets a new girl in school named Jessica Simple and Rip now actually likes her! Read on to find out more. Sequel to 'The Family Business'.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Rip's Girlfriend

Hey everyone! I just signed up on the website and this is my first fanfiction so please leave a good review! Anyway,I like to watch Loonatics Unleashed, and although I haven't watched many episodes, I did manage to watch an episode called "The Family Business"on So I decided to write a fanfiction on Rev Runner's younger brother, Rip Runner! I will also try to update as much as I can. So, enjoy reading!

Somewhere outside of Acmetropolis…….

In the high mountains, there was a house inhabited of roadrunners, in which where Rev Runner and his family lives. In the house, the father Ralph Runner was working on a few files, in which he had to hold a meeting with his employees while Harriet Runner was busy cleaning the house, but they were both actually busy thinking about their younger son, Rip Runner. Since last week, they had ignored him and gave more attention to their older son, Rev Runner who is a member of the Loonatics Unleashed group, causing Ripto be filled with jealousy and then becoming a victim of the Bio-Tech Parasite, then nearly destroying Acmetropolis in the end. However, Rev managed to stop him in the end. However, Rip was still depressed of the incident and ever since, he had been locking himself up in his room and his parents did not know what to do with him.

"Oh-Honey! –What –are-we-going-to-do-about-Rip?" Harriet Runner said quickly.

"I-don't-know,-honey. If-I-know-what-to-do, I-would-have-done-it-now!" Ralph Runner said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Harriet Runner quickly answered the door and was surprised to see Rev standing at the door.

" Honey!-What-are-you-doing-here? I-thought-you-were at the Loonatics Unleashed headquarters, busy making sure that Acmetropolis is safe from villains!'

"Oh, -Mum. –It's-been-rather-quiet-in-Acmetropolis, -so-I-thought-I-come-to-visit-you, -Dad, -and-Rip. –How-is-he-now?"

"Oh! –He's-still-locking-himself-in-his-room-ever-since-that-Bio-Tech Parasite-incident! –Why-don't-you-talk-to-him? –Maybe-you-can-cheer-him-up.

"Well, I'll-try-to-cheer-him-up-now-then. Rev said. Then he quickly went upstairs, turning to find Rip's room.

When Rev entered Rip's room, the state of the room represented his brother's laziness and normal teenagers interests. He saw that Rip's room was decorated with many posters of famous singers from Acmetropolis, and his room was messy as usual, with books and clothes on the floor and even his bed was like REALLY messy, typical of Rip's usual self. Even his team mate Danger Duck at least kept his room in neat condition!! Rev thought that Rip should clean his room at least once in a while. Rip was reading a magazine on his bed, so Rev quickly went to talk to him.

"Hey-Rip! It's ……But then, Rev noticed that his younger brother was not listening to him because he was using his MP4 to listen to music with his MP4 earphones. So, Rev quickly took the earphones off his brother's ears.

"Hi-Rip! It's-me, -Rev! –Your-older-brother! How-are-you, -little-brother? Rev said quickly.

"Rev! What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Loonatics Unleashed headquarters in Acmetropolis" Rip said.

"Oh? Can't-I-come-to-visit-my family-and-my-younger-brother-once-in-a-while? So, -how-are-you-lately? Mum-said-that-you-were-down-in-the-dumps, so-I-thought-I come-to-cheer-you-up! Rev said in a happy voice.

"Look! Can we not talk about the STUPID incident where I nearly destroyed Acmetropolis?" Rip suddenly said angrily and causing his older brother to be shocked.

"Rev........, look I'm sorry! Guess I'm just still upset from the incident. I mean, most of my school classmates are avoiding me now, only a few of my closest friends are close to me now......." Rip said sadly.

"It's-not-completely-your-fault, you-know. I-mean, you-became-a-victim-of-the-Bio-Tech Parasite-because of me. Don't-blame-yourself, ok? And-don't-worry-too-much-about-your-classmates. -Soon-they-will-just forget-this-incident, -it just needs time." Rev said as he was trying to cheer up his little brother.

Then suddenly, the bedroom door opened and in came Harriet Runner.

"Hey-boys! Rev, I-just-got-a-call-from-one-of-your-friends, -Ace-Bunny. He-said-that-you-have-to-go-back-to-Acmetropolis-now. Said-something-about-some-trouble-in-Acmetropolis. Sorry-Rip, your-brother-has-to-go-now."

"It's all right, Mom. Well, I better get ready for school tomorrow. Bye Rev." Rip said.

"Oh! Well, bye-little-brother. See-you-around, ok? Rev said and then he quickly left his family's house for Acmetropolis.

Well, what do you think? And this is the end of Chapter 1 of my first fanfiction! Please leave review on what you think of my fanfiction. Finally, I will try to write the next few chapters as soon as I have time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey everyone!! Sorry it took me this long to get up Chapter 2 up! See, I was pretty busy for some time, so I did not have time to continue this fanfiction, that's why I will now continue during the holidays. Please enjoy!

P.S: To Pondering Yuki and acosta perez jose ramiro, thanks for leaving good reviews about my fanfiction! And, to Tech's Ultimate Fanperson, sorry about Chapter 2 which looked like Chapter 1. To Sniveling Toad, I will try my best to continue.

Loonatics Unleashed headquarters

After Rev had visited his family, he got a call from his teammate Ace Bunny to return to headquarters quickly, so he rushed back to headquarters then. With his fast speed, he reached headquarters in less than 4 seconds!

As Rev got to the living room of their headquarters, he saw his teammates discussing about the emergency.

"Hey-guys!- I-got-here-as-fast-as-I-could.-What's-the-big-emergency-? Rev said.

"Hey Rev. We just went to the Acmetropolis High Tech Laboratory when we received a call about a break in there. Some of the important equipment was stolen. Ace said.

"Did-you-guys-find-out-what-was-stolen-?" Rev said."

"Yeah, it turns out that three pieces of equipment was stolen. One was one of the laboratory's computers, the second was a DNA altering equipment, and finally, the third equipment was a new equipment sent to the laboratory recently. Uh, Tech, what was the new equipment again?" Lexi said.

"The new equipment's name is the Microscope Special 4.0. This equipment is an upgraded version of the Microscope Special 3.0. This microscope is upgraded so that the students and teachers at the Acmetropolis High Tech Laboratory can look at microorganims easily. Tech explained scientifically."

"Were-there-any-clues-left-at-the-crime-scene? Rev asked.

"No!!!! Whoever did this was a clever criminal too. I mean, the criminal didn't leave any clues at the crime scene at all!!! Come On!! Why can't villains do normal crimes instead of international crimes??? Duck said.

"Come on, Duck. You gotta be positive. I mean, every criminal's gotta leave a clue no matter how good they are! Besides, the police are still studying the crime scene for any clues and they will inform us if they are new clues. And besides, if villians do normal crimes all the time, it will be too easy for us to catch the bad guys without a challenge right? " Ace said.

"In the meantime, how was your visit with your family, Rev?" Ace asked.

"Oh!- It-was-fine-, except-that-my-brother-was-still-depressed-from-the-Bio-Tech-Parasite-incident. He-even-told-me-that-his-classmates-are-avoiding-him-while-only-his-closest-friends-are-close-to-him! –I-wish-I-knew-of-a-way-to-cheer-him-up!" Rev said.

"Rip still sad?" Slam said.

"Don't feel bad. Rev. Your brother would be normal again soon after a few days. No one expected this to happen right? Now, the best way is to make sure you and your parents take care of him and give him love and attention as well, ok? If Rip knows that his parents care and love him a lot, he might become normal and happy again. Ace said.

"Ok-Ace! –Thanks-for-the-advice,-Ace!" Rev said.

"No problem, Rev. I mean, we're teammates, right? And teammates always gotta look out for each other. Ace said.

Back at Rev's house outside of Acmetropolis, 9:30pm.

Rip was watching his favourite television programme, the Runners Drama in the living room. Suddenly, his mother came in the living room and told him he needed to go to sleep.

"Rip-honey-, when-are-you-going-to-bed-? -Don't-forget-you-have-school-tomorrow!" Harriet Runner asked.

"After my favourite TV programme ends, Mum."Rip replied.

"Ok-don't-sleep-too-late-!" Harriet Runner said.

After the show had ended, Rip went back to his room and got ready for another day of school, then he changed to his pyjamas and brushed his teeth. He then got to his bed and as he lied down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling and began thinking while trying to sleep.

"Another day of school equals another boring day of studying...Ugh."

 Then Rip also thought about his older brother's visit to him. Rip thought that sure he was jealous because Rev was a super hero, and probrably receiving LOTS of attention from fans and everything. He also had the other Loonatics members as friends who look out for each other. Compared to Rev, Rip was like a normal and plain boring version of Rev. But still, Rev cared for him and his family. He even remembered that Rev was the one who saved him when he became a victim of the Bio Tech Parasite and didn't even scolded or laughed at him. In a way now, Rip was kinda glad that he had Rev as an older brother.

Soon Rip fell into a deep sleep............

Well, that's my second chapter for my fanfiction! Please leave a review on what you think of this Chapter and please, I am trying my best to write this fanfiction, ok? So please, try not to leave any negative reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey everyone! This is the third chapter of my first fanfiction story. So enjoy! And ,please try to leave more reviews as I found out I only got 2 reviews on my second chapter. I am really trying my best to write my fanfiction. Sorry if I sound silly though….

P.S: To Sniveling Toad and Tech's Ultimate Fanperson, thanks for leaving a few positive reviews too.

7:45 am , Wednesday.

A new day was dawning and the sun was just rising. Rip was still sleeping in his room when suddenly his alarm had rung. As he woke up, he started yawning and thought about another long and studying day at school.

"Man….it's another day of school. Guess I better go get ready for school then. Rip thought.

Rip then went to the bathroom outside his bathroom. He took his green toothbrush and filled it with toothpaste. Rip started to brush his teeth clean and then he turned on the hot water of the bathroom's shower, soon he was under the hot shower, letting it clean his body and applying the shampoo and soap then.

20 minutes later…..

Rip was in his room again putting on his usual blue jersey, then putting on his purple shirt and his light red pants. After that, he combed his hair and made sure everything was all right. Then, he took his school bag down to the kitchen as he wanted to have his breakfast before going to school.

In the kitchen, he saw his mother pouring his father another cup of coffee as his father was reading today's newspaper.

"Hi-Honey!! How-was-your-sleep-? –Come, why-don't-you-have-breakfast-now-? I-already-made-breakfast-for-you! Rip's mother said.

"Sure, Mum. Rip replied.

"Hey-son! Had-a-nice-sleep,-son? Hurry-and-have-your-breakfast-, you-have-school-today! Rip's father said as he was reading the newspaper.

Soon, Rip's Mum was serving her son breakfast, which consist of his favourite cocoa drink, a few pieces of buttered toast and some sunflower seeds. Rip was pretty hungry that time, so he finished his breakfast in less than 15 minutes.

Suddenly, Rip's father, stopped reading the newspaper and spoke to him.

"Hey-son. Finished-already? I'll-take-you-to-school-then. I-gotta-go-to-work-then. Got-a-big-meeting-with-a-VIP-then. Rip's father said.

"Ok, Dad. Rip said.

Soon, Rip's Dad then drove him to school and then dropped Rip at the school gate of Acme High School.

"Bye-son! –Have-a-great-day-at-school! Rip's father said.

"Ok, Dad. Rip said. Bye Dad. He said to his father before he drove off to work.

After his father left, Rip entered Acme High and went to his usual hangout before class where he hanged out with his friends: A big and tall tree in the school garden that had been there for quite a long time ever since Acme High was built 25 years ago, from what Rip knew.

As he walked towards the tree, he was surprised that his friends Sam Side and James Smart were already there waiting for him.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up? Rip said.

Soon Rip and his friends was discussing normal interests.

"Hey you wanna hang out at the mall today? Heard they got some new music CD's in the shop and at a good price too!! Plus I know the shop owner well and he could give us discounts too!" Sam said.

"Umm well.......as nice as that sounds Sam, I don't think I can go. See, ever since the Bio Tech Parasite incident, my parents have been worried a lot about my safety. That's why I don't think I want to go out for some time. You guys can go to the Mall yourselves." Rip said sadly.

"Hey Man, it won't be the same without you! We can wait until your parents stop worrying. You just gotta stay out of trouble." James said.

"Funny this saying coming from a guy who plays pranks all the time on the teachers." Rip said cheekily.

"Hey!" James said angrily.

"Anyway James, I appreciate the advice you're giving me. I really mean it!" Rip said.

"Hey that's what friends are for right? If I was in your situation, you would do the same for me right?" James said.

"Of course!" Rip said.

 Anyway, we better get to class, I do not want to end up in detention with , our history teacher! James said.

"Yeah, we better get to class!" Rip said.

And so, the three of them quickly rushed to their classroom which was on the second floor and named class 8B, which was the second class of the eight grade. was inside already preparing for that day's History lesson. Then, made an announcement suddenly.

"Class, we will be having a new student joining us today from another school in Canada then. She should be arriving soon, so please be nice to her, ok? I expect that from every one of you okay?" said.

"Ohh…..A new girl? Sounds like my type of girl. Rip said.

Well, what do you think? That is the end of my third chapter! Please don't forget to leave reviews! And, sorry if I sound silly about Rip's friends's names though!! If you have any suggestions about their names, please send them to me! And finally, here's a small spoiler:

The 'new' girl from Canada will be Rip's new girlfriend as she already liked Rip when she first met him!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey everyone! This is Chapter 4 of my fanfiction! So enjoy!  Now, on to the chapter….

P.S: To Tech's Ultimate Fanperson, thanks for leaving a few reviews! Please, could you tell me why do you like my fanfiction so much?

Acme High, Class 8B

After had finished his announcement, Rip and his friends were thinking about the 'new' girl that was coming to their class anytime and she was from Canada.

"Man! I can't believe! Another girl is coming to our class! Wonder what does she look like? James said.

"Well, said she came from Canada? Heard Canada's the place where all the HOT girls come from!" Sam said.

"Wow, can't believe you guys are making predictions when the new girl hasn't even arrived yet!" Rip said.

"Well, that's how we make girls feel welcome!" Sam and James said together.

"Anyway, I'm going to the bathroom before 's class starts, guys" Rip said.

Rip then got out of his seat and he quickly walked to the boys's bathroom for his History class would start soon. But, as Rip turned around to another hallway, he bumped into another girl that was walking rather quickly and she dropped all her things.

"Hey! Are you all right? I am so sorry for knocking into you like that! I'll help you pick up your things that,ok? "Rip said as he helped the girl pick her things up.

"It's all right, it's not your fault. I was the one who walked so quickly that I didn't look where I was going then. the girl replied."

As soon as Rip finished picking up the girl's stuff, as he handed them to the girl, Rip was very surprised to see the girl's face! Rip saw that the girl was about his height, and she wore a few diamond earrings, had a few dimples on her left cheek and she had light blue eyes. But the most important thing that her face was so beautiful! Rip thought.

"Err, are you new here?" Rip asked the girl.

"Yes, I just transferred here from Canada a few days ago. Look, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" the girl asked.

"My name? Err...Runner Rip, I mean Rip Runner! And yours?" Rip asked.

"Jessica Simple."the girl replied.

"Jessica...that's a nice name! Rip said.

"Thanks!" Jessica said.

"So I guess you better get to class huh?" Rip asked

"Yes, sorry but I REALLY have to get to class. It's just that today is my first day at Acme High and I would not want to miss the first day of class." Jessica said.

"Jessica, I just want to say that if you have anything to ask about this school, like if you're lost or anything , you can come see me ok?" Rip said.

"Ok. Thanks Rip!" Jessica said.

"No problem." Rip said.

As Jessica walked away, Rip thought to himself that Jessica was the most beautiful girl he ever seen in his life. Sure his own class had a good number of nice girls but no one of them seemed to notice Rip. He told himself that he has to get to know that girl better. Then suddenly he remembered that he had to get back to class before gave him detention for being late. So he quickly went to the boys's bathroom and went back to his class.

When Rip walked in class, Rip was surprised to see Jessica in his classroom sitting next to his seat on the left! Suddenly, Rip just remembered 's saying of a new girl coming to Acme High. Of course why didn't he think that Jessica was the new student?? Rip quickly sat down next to her as class was beginning.

"Ok Class, before I begin my lesson, I would like to introduce Jessica Simple who has just transferred from Canada to Acmetropolis a few days ago. Please give a warm welcome to her, class. Jessica,would you please come out to in front of the class and introduce yourself?" said.

As Jessica walked up to the front of the class, the whole class had started to clap loudly for her. Jessica then seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Hi everyone! My name is Jessica Simple and I am 14 years old this year. I was born on 17 July 1993 and my father started working at a new company called Business Important as the secretary while my mother is a housewife. I am an only child in my family. I am a nice and polite girl and is happy to start studying here in Acme High. I hope that I can get along well with you guys!" Jessica said.

"Wonderful! Jessica, have you met any of our students?" asked.

"Well, I have met Rip Runner just now as I rushed to class but I bumped into him and I dropped all my things but Rip still helped me pick up my items." Jessica said.

"I see. Well Rip, thank you for helping Jessica in her time of need. said to Rip.

"Err...thanks, ."Rip said.

"Now, class let's start today's History lesson then." said.

"Great...looks like a long History class is in session." Rip said.

Soon, the History class ended and dismissed the class, Rip,James and Sam quickly walked out of their class for they were glad that the History class was over.

"Man, am I glad that History is finally over! I mean, I nearly fell asleep listening to 's talking! Rip said.

"Yeah, I agree with you man." Sam said.

Suddenly, Jessica came out of the class and she went over towards Rip and his friends.

"Hey Rip! Look, I just want to say thanks for helping me pick my things up again! Jessica said.

"Oh, no problem, Jessica. Just helping out. And, let me introduce you to my friends, Jessica. This is Sam and this is James." Rip said.

"Nice to meet you Jessica." Sam said.

"Welcome to Acme High School." James said.

"Thanks guys. Err, do you guys mind waiting here? I want to go to the office and collect my class timetable and school map so that I can know which class I have to be in for my lessons?" Jessica asked.

"Sure." Rip said.

Then, Jessica ran off to the main office and soon she came back with her class timetable and school map in her hands.

"Hey Rip, could I compare your class timetable with mine?" Jessica asked.

"Err, sure Jessica." Then Rip took out his class timetable and gave it to Jessica. Soon, Jessica was comparing her class list with Rip's class timetable

"Good news, Rip! Looks like for all our lessons we'll be sitting in the same classes! Jessica said.

"Oh, that's...that's great!" Rip said.

"At least now I can have a friend to accompany me during classes." Jessica said.

"Yeah, a boyfriend you mean..." James said quietly.

"I''m sorry, did you say something?" Jessica asked.

"Err, no, Jessica." James said quickly.

"Oh, Rip we better get to our next class!" Jessica said.

"What about the two of you? What are your classes now?" Jessica asked.

"I have Biology now." Sam said.

"I have Chemistry now" James said.

"I see, well , Rip and I gotta go now. Bye you guys!" Jessica said.

"Bye" Sam and James said.

As Rip and Jessica walked away, James and Sam were then discussing about Jessica.

"Man, did you see the way Jessica talked to Rip just now?" Sam said.

"Yeah, Jessica just met Rip today, yet she talked to him like she actually kinda liked him!" James said.

"Dude, Rip is soooooo lucky! Wish I had a girl who's so attracted to me." Sam said.

"Me too!" James said.

End of Chapter 4

Well ,this is the end of Chapter 4. Now the new character who just transferred from Canada is Jessica Simple and it looks like Rip is starting to take a liking at her! Jessica also actually likes Rip now too! Please leave reviews! Thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! This is Chapter 5 of my fanfiction, so enjoy then! And,sorry if I have to take such a long time to update the story, now that I have to go back to school with homework and activites...Anyway, here's Chapter 5! And, if anyone knows, I am a very big fan of Resident Evil. I have just set up a poll based on which is your favourite tagline from the first Resident Evil movie so please do vote in the poll and I will set up more polls in the future.

After Rip had finished his History class, he and Jessica were soon heading towards another class called 7A where was preparing that day's work for the students.

Soon everyone came into the class and started the Maths lessons.

"Good morning, class. Today, I would like to start on Chapter 2 of our Maths lesson. Please open up your textbooks to pg 31." said.

"Now class, can anyone tell me what is the meaning of the square root of a number?" asked the class.

Suddenly, Jessica put her hand up and let her answer the question.

"The meaning of the square root of a number is a number when multiplied by itself equals the given positive number." Jessica explained to the class.

"Correct! Now, what is the square root of 144 then, Jessica?" asked.

"That would be 12, ." Jessica replied.

"Very good! Now class, has everyone understand the meaning of square root? The concept is actually very simple. The square root means that when you use the same two numbers will equal the given positve number. Some numbers are easily found out like for example what is the square root of 4? The answer would be 2 then! However some numbers's square roots are very difficult to calculate without a calculator.

Now, I would like everyone to copy down these exercises and finish it up before class ends." announced to the whole class.

Then started to write on the blackboard the Maths question for that day's work and soon the whole class was jotting down the questions as fast as they could.

Soon the bell rang and Mrs. Suve dismissed the class.

"Good bye, class. Don't forget to hand in your homework by our next class!" said.

45 minutes later...

Rip and Jessica were in the Acme High Gym for their Physical Edcation but Sam and James were no where to be seen in the Gym.

Suddenly, had came in the gym. He was a very tall man and pretty old, around 45 years old. He had slightly gray hair but what students and even teachers feared him most was him voice for it was so loud he could break glass with screaming! In the whole of Acme High, he was the most feared teacher along students and even teachers!!

'Class! To start off this class, I want ALL of you to run around the gym 5 times! Do I make myself clear?" yelled.

Then, the class started to run around the gym quickly for feared of being punished by . After 15 minutes, the entire class looked very tired and sweaty from all that running.

"Good, class. Now I need a victim...I mean...sucker...volunteer! for my next lesson." said as he looked around the class and suddenly he pointed at Jessica!

"You girl! Come out here!" yelled.

"What's your name, girl?" asked.

"Umm Jessica sir." Jessica replied.

"Jessica huh? Well then! Have you done gymnastics before?" asked.

"Yes sir. I take lessons every week, sir." Jessica said.

"Good then! Can you then demonstrate to the class about rhythmic gymnastics then?" asked.

"Umm all right sir." Jessica said.

"Here, use this ribbon then." said.

As soon as Jessica took the ribbon, she began performing and she shocked the entire class and even for she was extremely agile and graceful like a swan when she used the ribbon! She performed the Vault and Balance Beam with skill. After a few minutes she ended the performance and handed the ribbon back to the shocked !

"Wow! Jessica, you are one amazing gymnastic!" said.

"Hee hee, thanks then ." Jessica said.

"Now class. after Jessica's performance, I want EVERY one of you to do an example of gymnastics for today's gym class! Understand?" ordered.

Soon, every one was doing a form of gymnastics, although many people actually stank at it. Even when James and Sam were trying to do what Jessica did, they ended up hitting each other in the face and falling on the floor. Finally, the bell had rung and after had dismissed the class, they all went to the showers to clean themselves up.

15 minutes later...

Rip was eating his lunch bought from the cafeteria. Ugh, as he ate his lunch he wished he brought his own food from his house. Why? Because the food was just terrible! First he had an embrassing moment in gym now he had to eat some terrible and disgusting food from the cafetaria. Why couldn't the lunch lady just be fired? I mean, her food could even cause death! Rip thought.

Soon the bell rang and Rip and his friends left the cafetaria for their Science lesson held in the chemistry lesson.

So this is the end of Chapter 5! Please leave a review and sorry if I took a realllly long time to update!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Science Project!!

Hey everybody!! This is now Chapter 6 of my fanfiction Rip's girlfriend. I can't believe it how many chapters I am writing now!! Anyway, I put up Chapter 5 of my fanfiction and yet, it seemed not many people left reviews! Actually, I know my Chapter 5 kind of sucks a little, but I will try my best to write the chapters! And, I have been rather busy with school and everything, but now it is the school holidays and I will try to write more chapters too. Now, on to the Chapter!

Acme High Chemistry Lab

Come on, move faster!

Rip was hoping the clock would move faster, for 's lesson was just plain boring! His teachings about microorganims was soooooo boring. Mr. Burgin just went on rambling on microorganims without even noticing that half the class was falling asleep!

When the school bell finally rang, the whole class quickly took their bags and was glad to be able to leave 'hell' but then stopped them for an 'important' announcement.

"Class, before I dismiss you, I have an announcement to make." . The whole class then groaned. First a boring lessson, and now an announcement?

"You all have a Science project to do, people! This project counts 20 percent of your grades and you can't afford to fail this project so please listen carefully. Now,the main topic for your project is extinction,so you must do research on what is the meaning of extinction, the plants and animals that are already extinct and the ones that are facing extinction, the causes of extinction for plants and animals and how to stop extinction. There are many ways to find the needed information, like surfing the web and looking through the reference books at the library. You will have your own Science partner to complete the project and you can choose anyone you want. You have until next Thursday to complete this project! If you have any questions about the project, please see me in the teacher's room. Class Dismissed." finally ended his annoucement!

Outside the class, Rip and everyone gathered outside of the lab.

"Oh, great! We have a Science project to do about extinction now." Sam said.

"Yeah, we already get loads of school work in school and now a project? I tell you, we should be allowed to do what we want in school, not the things teachers want!" James said.

"Oh come on, at least we can choose a partner to work on this project!" Jessica said.

"Speaking of partners, who's your partner for the project?" James asked.

"Jessica, could I team up with you? We could work great together to complete this project." Rip said.

"Sure, be glad we could work together on my first project then!" Jessica said.

"Well then, Sam and I could team up for the project then." James said.

"Well, hopefully all of us can complete this project on time  Let's work hard then guys and impress !" Jessica said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

Soon, the second bell rang and they went for their final class for the day: Geography class.

Acmetropolis Bank

"Loonatics, watch out for that beam!" Ace warned loudly to his teammates as a beam was fired by a robber with his laser blaster.

Ace and his teammates were at the Acmetropolis bank to stop a gang of robbers that were trying to rob its 500 billion dollar foundation that was hidden in a high tech safe. The robbers however could break in the safe using pretty high tech tecnology, but although they were smart, they were just terrible fighters! I mean, the Loonatics just got here and after a few minutes they started fighting, they already took out like 7 out of 10 robbers.

"Eat this, Loonatics!" the robber said as he fired a plasma beam.

"Come on, you guys suck!" Duck said as he dodged the beam but as he was BIG MOUTHING, he got shot by the beam and became fried duck!

"Ouch" Duck said.

Then, the robber changed his target to Lexi and fired at her. But she dodged all the beams with her agility and moves and kicked the robber in the face.

"Never and I mean NEVER mess with a girl." Lexi said with a laugh.

"Just for that, you get this!" Ace said before firing lasers from his eyes at the robber's lasr gun and it got loose from the robber.

"Finally, take this then." Tech said before finishing off the two final robbers with his magnetic powers holding desks and whacking them out.

Soon the Acmetropolis police came and took the robbers to the Acme Police Station for further investigation.

"Hey, thanks for taking out these suckers! We'll make sure that these suckers won't cause trouble for a LONG time." The Police captain said to the Loonatics.

"Make sure that one robber stays in custody the longest!" Duck said for being annoyed the fact he became a fried duck!

"Uhh...all right then." the police captain said.

Soon, the Loonatics left the Acmetropolis bank after spending time helping the remaining civillains during the robber and returned to HQ after that. As they went inside the living room, Rev's cell phone rang. He answered it and it was his mother!

"Hello-honey! -Listen-can-you-go-pick-up-your-brother?-I'm-rather-busy-now-cooking-and-your-dad's-gonna-start-his-meeting-with-his-VIP-soon! Please?" his mother asked desperately.

"Of-course! Be-glad-I-could-pick-my-little-brother-up! I'll-go-now-then.!" Rev said.

"Oh,-thank-you,-honey!" his mother said.

Rev then switched off his cellphone and asked Ace if he could leave for a few minutes to pick up his brother and soon, Rev was at super speed to Acme High!

Well, this is the end of Chapter 6 then! Please leave reviews and vote in the polls I set up and I know it's kinda short,but I'll start on Chapter 7 soon! Excuse me , but I would like to play Silent Hill 2 now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey everybody!! This is Chapter 7 of my fanfiction story now!! Chapter 6 was a little short but Rip and his friends now have a Science project to do! And, Rev's gonna pick his brother at Acme High now! What's gonna happen next? Read on to find out!!

P.S:To Lady Dragon010, thanks for leaving at least a review!! Now,onto Chapter 7!

After Rev had received a call from his mother to pick his little brother at Acme High. It was almost 2:30pm and Rip was supposed to finish school in a few minutes, but with Rev's super speed, he soon reached the school gate in less than a few minutes!!

Class 6C

Rip and his friends were in their final lesson which was Geography with their teacher and she was teaching about lands around the world like Mountains and many more, but Rip pretty much knew about these places already. Finally, the bell rang and as soon dismissed the class, everybody rushed out of the class.

When Rip had gone to outside of his school, he had a big shock, because his older and popular super hero brother Rev was outside the school gate already!! Rip thought this could mean one thing: total embrassment as he knew his brother would treat him like a kid even in public!!

"Hey there little brother!" Rev said as soon as he saw his brother. He then zoomed up to him and his surprised friends too!

"Umm, hey there Rev." Rip said while trying hard to hiding his face from embrassment because now the other students were making comments about him now!! Rip could have heard the fact that the girls mostly said how cuteeeee his older brother while the fact that the boysare saying' hey look, the baby's big brother's here! before laughing!

"Rev, what are you doing here? Don't you have any saving the world duties to do instead of being here?" Rip said angrily.

"Oh-Mum-asked-me-to-pick-you-up-because-dad's-got-a-big-meeting-with-a-VIP-and-he-can'-I-came-to-pick-you-up-then!" Rev explained.

"Okay then, can you please take me home now please?? You are embrassing me!! Please!!" Rip begged.

"Oh,-can't-you-introduce-me-to-your-friends-first-then?" Rev asked.

"Can't we do it another time?" Rip asked.

"Oh,-please-please-please-please!!!!" Rev asked.

"Okay,okay! This is James and Sam, Rev." Rip introduced.

"Hey! Nice to meet you." Sam said.

"Wow, you're Rip's brother? And you're also a super hero too? That's cool!" James said.

"Thank a lot, James!" Rip said angrily.

"What-about-that-nice-looking-girl-there?" Rev asked.

"Oh,that's Jessica, Rip's new girlfri...I mean friend!! Sam said.

"OH MY GOSH!! You're Rev Runner! You're one of the Loonatics! You are like my favourite Loonatic among all the Loonatics! Rip, why didn't you tell me that your brother is a Loonatic member?" Jessica said when she saw Rev.

"Because you didn't ask?" Rip said embrassingly.

"Anyway, I just transferred from Canada and my name is Jessica Simple. It is an honour to meet you!" Jessica said.

"Oh-thank-you!-Say,why-don't-you-come-back-to-my-home-for-lunch?-My-mother-would-like-to-meet-you-too!" Rev said.

"Rev, nooooooo! Not now!" Rip whispered to Rev quickly but Jessica agreed soon but she first had to call her Mum using her cell phone to confirm whetever she could visit Rip's house and had lunch there.

"Hey Mum, it's Jessica here." Jessica said.

"Honey! How was your first day of school? Did you meet any new friends?" asked.

"Could I tell you when I get back? Mum, can I get permission to go to my new friends's house for lunch? His older brother had invited me. Please say yes!! Jessica asked.

"Of course you can, honey! Take this chance to know your new friend better!" said.

"Thanks, Mum! Bye!" Jessica said.

"Bye honey!" said before turning off her cell phone.

"Well Rev, my Mum said I could go to your house then. But how are we going to get to your house?" Jessica asked.

"With-my-super-speed-of-course!- Grab-my-hands-then-guys!" Rev said.

"Gotta go then guys. See you at school tomorrow then." Rip said to his two other friends.

"Yeah, got a tonne of homework to do then." Sam said.

"Bye then!" James said.

As soon as Rip and Jessica had grabbed Rev's hands, he ran at his super speed to his home high in the mountains.

Runner Enterprise Company- Ralph Runner's office

"?"

That was what Runner was thinking as he was nervous for his 'VIP' customer. Although it was only 2:45pm and the 'VIP' customer was supposed to arrive only at 3:00pm, yet Ralph was already feeling nervous enough. If he could get the project, he probrably could get millions in investment! But Ralph was worried: What if he did a horrible presentation and hated it??

"Oh-sweet-meep-meep!! -is-coming-in-15-minutes-but-I-can't-stop-being-nervous! -Calm-yourself-down-Ralph...I'll-do-a-great-presentation!-But-what-if-I-fail-to-do-so?? -Oh-sweet-meep-meep!!

Suddenly, his phone started to ring and Ralph Runner answered it. It was his own personal secretary, .

"Hello, has just called me to inform you that he will be coming to your office now." said.

"WHAT??-I-mean,-thank-you-for-informing-me-then." Ralph Runner said before hanging up.

Soon, had knocked on the door of his Ralph Runner's office and he let him in the office.

"!-You-came-early-and-looking-elegant-and-nice-as-usual!" Mr Ralph Runner said to him, hoping that his 'VIP' client would not be so 'strict' and 'demanding.'

"Thank you then. I must say that you have a rather nice looking office here." said.

"Oh!-This-office?-Yeah,you-could-say-that..." Ralph Runner said.

"Anyways, let's get started on the discussion of this project. Can you please show the presentation on what you know about the project?" said.

"Of-course!" Ralph Runner said.

Somewhere in the high mountains outside Acmetropolis

Location: Rev Runner's house

"Oh, Mrs.R, that was some great food you cooked there! I can't eat another bite!"

That was Jessica's comment on the food that Harriet Runner had cooked for lunch. That morning, she had went to the Acme Supermarket and must have brought extra groceries, for the lunch she cooked was just amazing! She had cooked spagetti, fried chicken and fish and she even included dessert which was ice cream!!

"Man, thanks for the lunch Mum!" Rip said.

"Oh,-you're-welcome-honey!" Harriet replied happily.

"So-Jessica, -you-transferred-here-all-the-way-from-Canada-because-your-dad-wanted-to-find-a-better-job? Harriet asked Jessica.

"Yeah...you see, he had a job as a worker in another company but he quit his job because he wasn't receiving enough payment for thehigh cost of living in Canada. Living in Canada is pretty expensive with the bills and everything, sothat's why my family moved here."Jessica explained.

"Do-you-miss-your-old-friends-at-your-old-school?'Harriet asked.

"Yeah, but luckily I made a few new friends at my new school today. your son Rip helped me to pick my things up when I dropped my things. You're pretty lucky to have such a nice son. He even has his own friends at school too, and they were pretty friendly too." Jessica said.

"Oh-that's-my-own-son,-Jessica! My-little-Rip-always-is-the-nice-one-to-help-people!"Harriet Runner said while pinching Rip on his right cheek.

"Mum! Don't embarass me now, please!" Rip whispered to his mother quickly.

"I see, I see." Jessica said with a laugh.

Suddenly, the doorbell had rung.

"Oh!-I-wonder-who-can-that-be?" Harriet Runner wondered.

End of Chapter 7

Well, this is the end of Chapter 7! Please leave reviews and don't forget tovote in my polls! In this chapter, we can see thefact that Rev picked up his little brother atschool and now Rip's own brother and mother know of Rip's new friend, Jessica!! We can also see that Jessica is a big fan of Rip's older brother among all the Loonatics! And,will Runner get the project from his 'VIP' customer?Who is it at the doorbell??Find out in Chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ok this is now Chapter 8. Now I know it has been A REALLY LONG time since I updated my story but I kinda lost interest and was busy with school!! Luckily, I will now try to post the upcoming chapters for my story.

Somewhere out of Acmetropolis, high in the mountains, Rip Runner's House

This place is where Rip and Jessica were having lunch after Rev invited her over. As they finished their lunch, suddenly their house doorbell rang and Harriet Runner went to answer the door.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Rev's teammates Lexi and Ace Bunny and the 'fake vegetarian": Tech E Coyote. Harriet and her husband knew the truth sometime ago about Tech NOT being a vegetarian, ever since they still disliked him like normally betweeen the rivalry of coyotes and road runners.

"Oh-hello-dearies! –How-nice-of-you-to-visit-my-family! –Except-the-coyote-of-course…….."Harriet said softly.

"Hmm." Tech said after hearing what Harriet said about him. Why couldn't Rev's own mother and father just get along with him? Sure there was the rivalry between coyotes and road runners, but Rev and Tech were best friends and worked together on the team and protected Acmetropolis together from dangers!!!

"What's up doc? We just came by to see how is Rev's own family doing now. How is Rip by the way?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, from what Rev told me, he's still depressed from the Bio Tech Parasite incident." Lexi asked.

"Oh-sweet-meep-meep! –Yes, my-litte-Rippy-is-still-sad-but now-he-seems-ok. –You-know, -today-in-school-Rip-met-a-new-friend-in-school-today!!" Harriet said.

"Really? Was it a handsome or beautiful coyote?" Tech asked cheekily.

"Of-course-not! –It-was-a-beautiful-girl-about-his-height. She-has-blue-eyes, -wears-diamond-earrings-and-has-cute-dimples-on-her-left-cheek!" Harriet explained.

"Ohh? Maybe I could give her my number?" Ace asked.

"Or not unless you want a nice black eye from me Ace?" Lexi asked.

"Of course not! I was just kidding!!" Ace said quickly.

"Oh-and-please-come-in! –I-have-been-keeping-you-at-my-door-too-long!" Harriet said.

Living room

Soon everyone had sat in the Living Room and Ace and the others were taking a note at Rip's new friend, Jessica.

"Wow Jessica, you transferred to Acme High just because you could not stand the high cost of living in Canada?" Ace asked.

"Well, yeah. Around here the cost of living is WAY less expensive than at Canada." Jessica said.

"Based on the composition of Acmetropolis and Canada if compared, I would say that Canada is indeed more expensive to live in than Acmetropolis." Tech explained.

"Wow, then it was a good move for you to move then." Lexi said.

"Yeah, guess so." Jessica said.

"So-honey, -how-was-your-first-day-of-school??" Harriet asked.

"It was okay, I guess." Jessica said.

"Did-my-little-Rippy-make-your-first-day-at-school-a-good-one??" Harriet said.

"Mum!! Don't call me that in front of everyone!!" Rip said.

"Rippy? Cute nickname there, Rip." Lexi said with a giggle.

So everyone in the living room had a nice chat together with the exception of Harriet making a few mean comments about Tech which he didn't care about mostly except one comment where Harriet said that Tech was dumber than her own son and that was where he was REALLY angry, for he HATED being teased being dumb. Luckily Ace and Lexi managed to calm him down easily.

"Well, it's been really nice talking to you guys, but I gotta get back home. I have to get a start on my homework." Jessica said.

"Me too." Rip said.

"And we Loonatics gotta get back to HQ as well." Ace said.

"Oh? –You're-all-leaving-now? –Well,thanks-for-stopping-by-everyone!" Harriet said.

"Rip, if you want to call me, my house number is 019365879 while my hand phone number is 540217893 ok?

"Okay, thanks!" Rip said.

"Give me a call tonight ok?" Jessica said.

"Ok!" Rip said happily.

"And thanks for the wonderful lunch as well!!" Jessica said.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Rip said.

Runner Enterprise Company- Ralph Runner's office

After Ralph Runner had done his best to give a presentation to his VIP client for over an hour, the presentation was soon over and wanted to give him his comments.

"Well Mr Runner, based on your presentation, I must say that it was a very good presentation! I am very impressed!" Mr. Firemon said.

"Really? –You-mean-it? –Oh, -thank-you!! –I-must-shake-your-hand-in-terms-of-gratitude!" Ralph Runner said.

Ralph Runner then held 's right hand and shaked it with his speed that it nearly broke off.

"All right, all right!! No need to break my arm. I still have to make my decision that should I let you handle the project or not." Mr. Firemon said.

"You-mean-I-still-have-a-chance-of-NOT-getting-the-project?" Ralph Runner said sadly like he was about to cry!!

"Don't worry too much there, . Based on your presentation you have a good chance of getting the project. Just wait for my reply by the end of this week all right? I have to leave now. Please excuse me." Mr. Firemon said.

"All-right-then! Don't forget then!" Ralph Runner said.

End of Chapter 8

Well, what do you think?? Finally I have finished another chapter! Don't forget to leave reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's note: Okay, here is the next chapter! Not much from me as the author of the story to say, just that I hope readers will enjoy my story. I went to search for some tips online and now I think I know what I have to do. On to the chapter!

P.S: Oh and to everyone, you may think that Jessica might be what you call a 'Mary Sue', don't worry! She will have some weaknesses which I will post in the story. One of them includes uncontrollable cravings for certain food........

Rev Runner's house, night time, 8pm

It was night time now in the Runner's own house. Harriet Runner of course had prepared dinner for her family, while Rip was helping to set the dinner table for dinner. Ralph Runner had also returned home earlier around seven and soon everyone was sitted at the dinner table. As everyone started eating, soon the usual talking was started by Ralph Runner about his presentation to his VIP customer.

"Oh-honey, -you-would-not-believe-what-happened-at-work-today! , -my-VIP-customer-and-you-know-what? -He said-that-I-have-a-good-chance-to-get-the-project-that's-pratically-worth-thousands!" Ralph said.

"Oh, -congrats-dear! I-knew-you-could-do-it!" Harriet said.

"So-Rip, -how-was-school-today?" Ralph asked Rip who was eating quietly.

"Dad, I'm studying in school, not like your work place, it's just boring studying every day! In other words, not much happened in school today." Rip said, trying to avoid telling his father about Jessica.

"Honey, -don't-you-think-you-should-tell-your-dad-about-your-new-girl........" Harriet said before being interrupted by Rip.

"MUM! Don't tell dad about Jessica! Remember we're just friends!" Rip said loudly as fearing what his father would say but it was too late!

"Who's-Jessica? Oh-sweet-meep-meep, -please-don't-tell-me-you-have-a-girlfriend! -We-would-have-to-have-'The Talk'-then........." Ralph Runner went on.

"Dad, she's just a friend from school. She's a new student at school and we're just friends." Rip explained.

"Really? Well, why-don't-you-invite-her-to-our-house-to-do-homework-together, -or-as-you-teenagers-say-'Hang out'-or'chill out', is-it?" Ralph asked.

"Well, we do have a Science project to do together......." Rip told his father.

"It's-settled-then. -Invite-her-to-our-house-tomorrow-so-that-you-guys-can-work-on-your-project-then! -That-way, I-can-also-meet-her-as-well-and-see-if-your-new-friend-is-a-good-one-for-you-or-not!" Ralph suggested.

"COME ON DAD! I am old enough to choose my own friends, it's not like Jessica is a bad person or anything! Rip said angrily.

"Oh-now-honey, -I'm-sure-Rip-is-old-enough-to-make-his-own-friends." Harriet said.

"Yeah, like what Mum said." Rip said quickly.

"Oh-all-right-then! But-I-better-be-happy-with-your-new-friend, -or-else!" Ralph said.

"Yes, dad. You won't be dissapointed!!" Rip said happily while finishing his dinner soon then.

After the Runner family had finished their dinner, Harriet Runner then went off to wash up while Rip went to help her out as well.

"Hey Mum." Rip said to his mother while helping her wiping the wet dishes she just washed.

"Yes-honey?" Harriet asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say that thanks for helping me out just now of convincing Dad during dinner. You see......." Rip said.

"No-need-to-explain, -son. -I-know-that-some-of-your-friends-are-avoiding-you-ever-since-the-'incident', -and-that-you're-still-depressed, -right?" -I-feel-that-since-this-was-me-and-your-father's-fault-of-neglecting-you, -I-thought-I-should-help-you-out!" Harriet explained.

"Mum, you rock! Wish that Dad would think just like you!" Rip said happily.

"Hee-hee, -oh-thank-you-son. -Rip-I-just-want-you-to-know-that-I-love-you-and-your-brother-the-same. -You-may-not-be-a-superhero-, -but-you're-still-special-to-me. -Never-forget-that." Harriet explained.

"Thanks Mum. It means a lot to me." Rip said happily.

"You're-welcome-son!" Harriet said before each of them exchanged hugs!

Acme High School, 9:30 am

During this time it would be Study Hall period for Rip. He was mostly using the time to do his extra homework from his teachers he had but he could not focus as he didn't know how to ask Jessica to come to his house in order to do the Science project they had to finish, especially with his father wanting to see her to make sure that she wasn't a bad influence to him. He was afraid that Jessica might not even want to be his friend anymore as well!! Suddenly who had to sit next to him was Jessica!!

"Hey there, Rip. How's it going?" Jessica said.

"Jessica! Umm, what are you doing here?" Rip asked surprisely.

"Umm, I have Study Hall like you now. Thought I use this time to do some reading." Jessica said.

"Uhh Jessica, there's something I have to ask you........"Rip asked nervously.

"What is it? Oh, Rip are you ok? You don't look so good. What is it that you want to ask me?" Jessica asked.

"Well......how do I put this.........Jessica, could......you......come........to..........my........house......" Rip said so nervously!!

"You wanna ask me to your house so that we could do the Science project together right?" Jessica said.

"How did you know what I wanted to ask?" Rip asked.

"Lucky guess. Anyway, we have to do the project together as well, remember?" Jessica reminded.

"Yeah! But the thing is my Dad actually wants to meet you so that he......." Rip said.

"So that he makes sure that I am not like a bad person or influence to you?" Jessica finished Rip's sentence.

"Yeah............I'm sorry if my Dad sounds silly now."Rip said sadly.

"It's all right. My Dad is kinda like that. When does your Dad want to see me?" Jessica asked.

"Tonight at my house at 8pm. Is that all right?" Rip asked.

"Okay then. See you at that time then." Jessica said.

"Yeah. All right." Rip said.

"Oh and Rip?" Jessica said.

"Yeah?" Rip asked.

"Well.........don't worry about me rejecting you about anything just because I'm a girl. We're friends, aren't we? I'm glad that I have you as a friend you see. I didn't have that many friends back in my old school. You're a nice and sweet person, Rip. I'll be happy to work with you." Jessica explained shyly.

"Oh really? Umm, all right then." Rip said while his face was blushing!

Suddenly, Jessica did the most unexpected thing to Rip. While sitting next to him, when no one was looking, Jessica gave a small kiss on Rip's cheek!!! Rip who wasn't expecting this was so shocked that his entire face became bright red as he blushed from the kiss!! It was his own first kiss from his well, kinda a girlfriend other than kisses from his own mother.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then, partner." Jessica said before leaving .

End of Chapter 10

Well what do you think? It's confirmed now that Jessica REALLY likes Rip by kissing him. Don't forget to look forward to the next chapter! Finally, don't forget to leave reviews. I will accept any type of reviews then.

P.S: If you don't want to leave a review, vote in the poll I set up on my profile about what you think of my fanfiction story then!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of Rip's Girlfriend

Author's note: Okay, Chapter 10 of Rip's Girlfriend will be uploaded now. Well, finally some people left reviews on my story. I guess I should be happy, to get comments from people reading. Thanks to my cousin and the user Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion for leaving comments! I really appreciate it. After all, a writer needs comments from its readers right? Okay, think I am talking a bit too much now..........Onto the story now!!

P.S: To Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion, thanks for making my story a favourite and on your alert list as well as leaving a review! I feel good that I have at least fans for my story......Okay, I sound silly now.........

Rev Runner's house, somewhere in the high mountains, night time 8pm

During this time, Rip was in his room getting ready for his 'study date' with Jessica after 'asking' her in school. Dressed in a nice black shirt and his favourite long blue jeans, he was combing his hair so that he looked ready. Basically however, he was shaking with worries about how his dad will think about Jessica who will be arriving soon. He didn't like the way his dad would react sometimes about bad things, which most people would definitely hate as well.

"Damm, I gotta stop being nervous. Oh what am I saying? With Jessica coming and my Dad wanting to meet her, how can I stay calm? Argh!" Rip said frustratingly.

But soon Rip realized that being nervous and frustrated didn't do any good, so he might as well face the problem. Soon he went downstairs to the living room to await his friend's arrival. Suddenly the door bell had rung and Rip went to answer the door. On his door step stood Jessica who was dressed in a Yellow T shirt while wearing long green pants. Jessica must have taken a long time to dress and get ready before heading over to Rip's house, for Rip nearly drooled at her for Rip thought that she looked hot!

"Hey there Jessica. Glad you came on time." Rip said.

"Yeah, gotta be early and on time to get your dad's good approval right? Don't worry I won't mess up or do anything that will make your dad think badly about me." Jessica explained.

"That's a BIG RELIEF! You have no idea what my dad's like! Anyway come in!" Rip said.

Soon everyone except Harriet Runner was in the living room watching TV, for she was getting ready dinner for everyone. Rip started to feel uncomfortable due to the fact that his father kept staring at Jessica and making thoughts about her. Man, why did his Dad had to act like this, Rip wondered? Luckily Jessica didn't seem to mind the fact that she was being observed, instead she focused on the TV programme, which was basically a TV drama which the story was like a comedy. Soon everyone was called to the dinner table for dinner, and soon everyone tucked into their dinner.

"So-you're-Jessica, my-son's-new-friend-in-school?" Ralph Runner suddenly said.

"Dad, of course she's my new friend, who else the mayor of the town?" Rip said angrily with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes-dear, she-came-to-our-house-a-few-days-ago-to-have-lunch-with-us-as-I-invited-her." Harriet Runner said.

"Oh-really? Well-there, -I-only-have-one-thing-to-say, is-that-you-better-not-mess-up-or-do-anything-bad-that-might-hurt-my-son! -Ever-since-that-incident......." Ralph Runner just went on and on....

"Dad! Don't talk about the incident ok?" Rip said angrily.

"All-right-All-right! Sheesh!" Ralph Runner said before continuing his dinner.

"Oh-dear." Harriet Runner said after noticing that Jessica looked a little uncomfortable and sad.

Soon everyone had finished their dinner and soon Rip asked that she and him be excused to go get started on their Science project. Soon, they left the dinner table and went up straight to Rip's room, where Rip managed to tidy up a bit before Jessica arrival at his house. As they got seated at Rip's desk and Rip wanted to start on the project, suddenly Jessica spoke up!

"Uhh Rip, before we start on our project, can I talk to you about something?" Jessica asked.

"Umm ok then......." Rip said.

End of Chapter 10

Okay, a bit of a short chapter. What is it that Jessica wants to talk to Rip about? If you want to know, check out my next chapter. Finally, sorry if my chapter is a little short as I feel a bit lazy to write now. In short summary, I made Rip's dad act kinda like a bit of a jerk. Hee hee.......Anyway, leave reviews then!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's note: Okay, here's the next chapter. It's good to know that at least some people are reading my story AND leaving reviews. Sorry if the last chapter was a tad bit short. I was a bit lazy and now I am trying to write this chapter. Slowly but surely, the story is coming along. What's Jessica gonna say to Rip after having dinner with his family? Find out in this chapter.

Rip Runner's Bedroom, 8:45pm

Previously in the last chapter, Rip and Jessica was about to get started on their Science project together. However, suddenly Jessica asked that she would like to ask Rip something first then! That time, Rip soon laid down on his bed while Jessica sat near his desk.

"Look Jessica, if this is about my parents or mostly my dad, I wanna.............." Rip started before being cut off by Jessica.

"Don't speak Rip. Look, are your parents always like this?" Jessica asked seriously.

"Well, you know how my Mum acts. Sure all hyper and everything but still she loves me as much as my big bro. My mum is okay, but my dad? That's a completely different story! My dad's personality is the total opposite of my mum's, always rushing to conclusions without thinking. He even respects my brother more just because he's a super hero and asking him to help the family business!!!! What am I to him, yesterday's meat loaf?" Rip said angrily.

"I can tell about your dad's behaviour from the way he acted just now. I'm not saying you're weird or silly or anything at all don't worry, it's just that well, has it always been like this? Ya know, where your dad is always observing you, your behaviour, friends, like a security guard or something? And he also mentioned something about an 'incident' as well?" Jessica asked.

"Look Jessica you're my friend and all, but this 'incident' is something I won't tell just anyone. I just wanna forget about this stupid incident like it never happened to me!" Rip said angrily.

"Woah Rip, calm down. Now you look like my dad when he has to work extra time." Jessica joked.

"Sorry.........." Rip said quickly.

"Come on Rip, it's not like you got involved in something where you nearly destroyed Acmetropolis or the galaxy right?" Jessica asked scarcastilcally.

"Actually, yes." Rip admitted.

"What??????" Jessica asked before becoming shocked.

"Look Jessica, I think I might as well tell you but you have to promise that you WON"T tell ANYONE about this ok? Because of this, my parents don't trust me and the fact that some of my friends are avoiding me now. Only close friends like James and Sam are still talking to me and not avoiding mem. Promise?" Rip asked.

"Promise! Come on, what did ya do?" Jessica asked eagerly.

20 minutes later.......

Soon Rip had explained everything related to the Bio-Tech Parasite incident that the Bio Tech Parasite will possess a person and act on its deepest darkest feelings, how he got possesed as well after being jealous of his older brother and tried to do something to get his father's attention and how his older brother Rev had saved his life before he nearly destroyed Acmetropolis. By that time, Jessica had a shocked look on her face then.

"Wow, what a story............" Jessica said.

"Now you know about what happened to me and why my parents are always watching me all the time. I hate myself every time I think of that incident!" Rip said angrily.

"Don't blame yourself too much, Rip. It already happened so you might as well get over it. Time will pass by and everyone will forget about this. What ever happens you have my fullest support okay?" Jessica said.

"Thanks. I'm glad you understand. I owe you!" Rip said gladly at his friend.

"Actually Rip I wanted to tell you this tonight about more of my past and something bad that happened to me a few years ago......." Jessica asked.

"What do ya mean? Come on Jessica, you're sweet and smart and everything. How can you cause trouble??" Rip joked.

"Please Rip. This is serious. I wasn't always like this you know. It's kinda embarassing for me to admit it as well. I was always ashamed of myself every time I look back at my past then........." Jessica said.

"Okay, since you listened to what I have to say, might as well listen to what you have to say then. Go on then!" Rip said.

"All right. To be truthful, the reason why me and my parents moved to Acmetropolis from Canada was not only because of the high cost of living, but because I did something that was horrible that affected not only me but my parents and people that I knew like my relatives and old friends as well." Jessica said.

Soon Jessica had explained everything to Rip. It turns out that in her old school she wasn't always a good student. In fact she was just like any average student with average grades and she even had trouble in Math as well! One day, she got caught up in being in a gang and they caused quite a lot of trouble. Until one day, they tried to steal from a jewellery shop diamonds but got caught. Ever since then, Jessica decided to change the way she behaved after seeing her parents suffer for her. They quit their jobs and her father found a new job to support the family. Jessica then decided to work hard from then on so that she won't repeat the same incident again.

"Wow, my turn to say what a story" Rip said.

"That's why I am so happy and smart and everything. Because I turned over a new leaf and began a new life. You see Rip, when I first met you and your friends, I was soooooooo glad that I could be friends with you and your friends as well. After I caused so much trouble, my friends left me and I even lost my boy friend as well." Jessica explained.

"Wait, so the reason why you kissed me today at school? " Rip asked.

"Yes Rip, I'm kinda scared to admit it, but when I first saw you, I kinda immediately liked you not just as a friend, but well you know what I'm saying. I like you Rip as you're a special person and different from the others at school." Jessica said.

"Jessica, to tell you the truth when I first met you I already developed feelings for you as well. I thought you were cute and in school you showed that you were smart and good in gymnastics as well. There I said it!!" Rip said.

"Oh Rip. Come here I am gonna give you a hug." Jessica said before giving Rip a big nice hug!

"So are we like what, officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Rip asked.

"Yeah, looks like it!" Jessica said.

"On one condition of course." Rip said.

"What's that?" Jessica asked.

"That I get to be the boy friend!" Rip said.

"Done!" Jessica said before both of them hugged together and finally exchanged kisses on each other cheecks!

End of Chapter 11

Final Note: Well, what do you think? I showed more of Jessica's past here and she and Rip are oh so similar now. Kinda like Steve and Claire from Resident Evil Code Veronica X. Anyway, I'm glad I managed to finish this chapter now. Enjoy and don't forget to either leave a review or vote on the poll I set up on my profile!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's note: Okay everyone here is Chapter 12 then! Currently I am a bit glad that at least some people are reading my stories(getting hits)AND leaving reviews! I guess I didn't know that my story was interesting(ok being sarcastic now)..............Anyway, since now it is the holidays for me for around 3 weeks, will update then besides playing games then! Onto the Chapter then!

Acme High School, 3:10pm

"Finally school is out for the day! Luckily it's Friday now so I can chill during the weekend then!"

That was the thought that Rip had since that school was finally over then. That day was a Friday means that he had the weekend to do nothing and relax, which is definitely more important than homework or school! Today at school was MAJOR BORING Rip thought, with his Math teacher teaching about Algreba and his Science teacher blabbering about many people who didn't do the project or handed in work which was done last minute. Good news was that he and Jessica managed to finish the project on time and that the teacher was impressed with them and guaranteed that they got an A, bad news was that his two other best friends James and Sam had to stay back in school to do some corrections on errors in their report. But the best thing was that Rip was happy that 'night' where he invited Jessica to dinner at his house where his dad could see and meet her. He thought that it would end up in shit or hot water that Jessica would not want to be friends with him anymore since he had such a tempremental and weird dad. Instead, not only did he found out more about Jessica's past(which he didn't mind), they made up and became boyfriend and girlfriend! He even remembered how his face became bright red when Jessica kissed him not once but twice as well! As he was walking out of the school he saw Jessica waiting at the bus stop.

"Hey there, girlfriend." Rip said to Jessica.

"Boyfriend!" Jessica said happily as Rip sat next to her.

"So what are you doing here? Who's picking you up?" Rip asked.

"Oh I'm waiting for my Dad. I just called him and he's coming right now. You?" Jessica asked.

"Depends. Mostly it's my Mum who comes and picks me up, sometimes my Dad and finally you know who, my big bro when he's not saving Acmetropolis and the galaxy from total destruction though!" Rip explained.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jessica said.

"Anyway, since we're official boyfriend and girlfriend now, why don't we have our first date some where then?" Rip asked cheekily.

"Rip! You don't just ask a girl whenever you wanna go out on a date LIKE THAT!" Jessica explained.

"Come on Jessica chill out ok? Don't be too upset about what I just asked......" Rip said dissapointly.

"Got ya! I was just kidding. I wasn't upset about what you just asked." Jessica said cheekily.

"Ha ha, now that was funny. Anyway do you have any plans for today or the weekend?" Rip asked.

"Not sure. Do you have any plans as well or on our date?" Jessica asked.

"Well I thought that we could catch this new movie that was just released. I ordered the movie tickets online just yesterday after you left my house. You wanna go with me? It be the first date we will go on! We could also go to a restaurant to eat if we get hungry." Rip said.

"Alright! I think my parents wil allow it if I ask them. When is the movie shown then?" Jessica asked.

"Tonight at the Acme Mega Theathre at 8pm." Rip asked.

"Hold on, what exactly is the movie title? The story? And especailly the rating? I can't go to an above 18 movie for my parents would kill me if they found out!" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry, the movie is only rated PG-13 for mild violence and a bit of language, something we teenagers can already handle. You'll have to wait to see what the movie is about tonight then as it's a secret!" Rip explained.

"Hmm, all right. Oh I gotta go my Dad is here. I guess I'll call you later to comfirm if I can go?" Jessica said as her father drove to where she was.

"Got it, see ya!" Rip said as his Mum drove him home as well.

End of Chapter 12

What do you think? As usual, please leave a review or vote in the poll about how good is my story on my profile then. A bit short of a chapter, sorry it's just that I feel a bit lazy now............Oh, and guess what movie is Rip taking Jessica to see? You'll have to guess then! Some tips from me includes that the movie was release on November 21 2008 and that it grossed 35.7 million dollars on its opening day. See ya!

From:stitchfan93


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Author's note: Okay, before I go on to the chapter, here are a few things I want to say. First of all, I am kinda glad that people are reading my story, HOWEVER they are STILL not leaving reviews or voting in the poll I set up on my profile. Is it that difficult????? I'm sorry if I sound demanding now, but I kinda notice that some other people's stories on this site are getting reviews although the stories aren't exactly that good............I will update now, but if I don't see at least 2-3 reviews then, I won't update for some time I am SORRY!

Outside of Acme High Theathre, 7:45pm

Waiting. That was what Rip was doing now. He had made his first date plan with Jessica to watch the Twillight movie, which was about Seventeen-year-old Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks Washington to live with her father, Charlie, after her mother remarries. She meets this vampire named Edward Cullen who happens to fall in love with her. He thought it would be a perfect movie to watch with her, since there was love it WOULD be romantic. Luckily, it wasn't like those Mature movies which featured blood and gore, violence, etc. Instead, it was rated PG-13. The movie was to start at 8pm and Rip got ready and dressed and looked nicely.

Suddenly, Rip saw that someone was walking towards the ticket counter and he happened to know the guy, which he didn't like at all. His name????? Robert Kinny. Hmm, more like Robert Showoff. Why????????????????????????????? Well, he was sooooooooooooo well known in school. Being having brains AND Brawn, he not only topped the school in studies every time, he also was on the school wrestling team, soccer team AND basketball team. All the girls wanted to date him while all the guys wanted to know him. However, Robert liked to pick on and bully people often, and unfortunately Rip was on his favourite list to be bullied.

Rip tried to go in the cinema, hoping to avoid Robert. However, Robert happened to spot him and tried to have a conversation with him.

"Hello there, Rippy boy. What are you doing here? Of course, you were going to catch a movie all right. What else, begging women to be with you????" Robert laughed.

"Hmm, I happened to be waiting for my friend to arrive. And she's a cool dude to be with as well!!!!!!!" Rip said angrily.

"Oh really????" You got a friend to be with?? I'm surprised that anyone wants to be with you at all, especially if it's a girl!!!! Why does she WANT to go out with you? Did you like drug her or bribe her to go out with you???" Robert replied unkindly.

"Shut up, you bastard! Don't you dare insult her!!!" Rip said.

"Ohhhh, a woman having her knight in shining armor to save her. Ha ha! Unfortunately I don't have time to further insult you now. See you later, loser!" Robert replied.

"Get lost, freak!" Rip yelled at Robert then before having thoughts on how Robert should be killed like how the Tyrant creatures killed people from Resident Evil!

"Who are you yelling at, Rip?" a voice replied. And that voice belongs to none other than Jessica!

"Yikes! Sorry, it's a long story. I'll explain later ok? Let's go catch our movie then! I bought tickets for Twillight!" Rip said.

"Ohh, I always wanted to watch that movie!!! You go on, I wanna go buy some snacks for us." Jessica said.

"All right, see you later!" Rip said.

End of Chapter 13

Well what do you think??? Another pretty short chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment or vote in the poll I set up on my profile!

From: stitchfan93


	14. Chapter 14

** Hey you all! What's up? This is just me putting up this important note about the story Rip's Girlfriend.**

** Now the first thing I wanna say is that I know I haven't updated this story in a REALLY long time and I apologise for that. It's just that I admit myself that this story was not very well written and until now, I am surprised that this story has garnered favourties and reviews from time to time. I'm touched guys, well at least this story seems to be the most popular among my three stories, followed by The Crazy Wolf, and finally Emotions against me which I admit I did put quite a bit of work into it although frankly I didn't write it well also then.**

** Just wanna say thanks again for the favourites and reviews guys up till now. Don't think I am gonna be updating the stories anymore in the future but who knows? Keep your fingers crossed! Thanks again guys! You guys are awesome!**

**From: stitchfan93**


End file.
